customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
I Might Puke (Thevideotour1's version)
I Might Puke 'is the 13th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 22, 1995. Summary When the Tiger Troops and the kids are eating live seafood, it turns out that Chris might puke and die. Everyone except Chris likes it and they say that it's not that bad, so Chris has to give it a try. As Chris is in the hospital, the murderous vampires sneak into the hospital and kill him. The Tiger Troops and the kids have to stop them before they die. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Mater (Christopher McDonald) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Aidan (Hassan Nicholas) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Florence (Janet Veyts) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr) *Katina (Kirsten Dunst) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Valerie (Mika Boreem) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Homer (John Leguizamo) *Janice (E.G. Daily) *Alfred (Robert O'Connell) *Blanche (Cristina Pucelli) *Francis (Jude Law) Trivia *It reveals that everyone except Chris like live seafood, but Chris can't eat seafood because he has something wiggling in his mouth so he says that he has to give it a try. At the beginning of the episode, Chris tried to eat seafood but he tried to puke and he gagged. *Breakfast at the Sea is an event where the kids eat breakfast at the fishing pond. In Arthur, Fisherman and Son's Sunrise Breakfast is similar to Breakfast at the Sea in this show, but it is an event where dads who like to fish take their sons with them for breakfast by the fishing docks. Quotes Quote 1: *(at the beginning, we see the Tiger Troops and the kids at the tables at the fishing pond) *Chris: Oh, boy! Ain't it great goin' fishin' with you guys?! *Yang: It sure is. *Jay: Hey, Jaclyn! We're going to have live seafood. *Jaclyn: Yes, we are. And it tastes so good! Have you ever tried it before, Chris? *Chris: I have. So are we going to have it here? *Victor: Of course we are. *Lily: By the way, Joe, what is this event called? *Joe: This event is called Breakfast at the Sea. *Lily: I get it! *Yang: Remember, Chris -- it's all-you-can-eat, so don't stop until you're full. *Chris: Well, okay. *(the camp counselors arrive at the fishing pond) *Male counselor: Hey, campers! I have good news! *Danielle: What is it? *Male counselor: The good news is we are going to have live seafood for breakfast. *Female counselor: So we caught a lot of fish today. *Mary: Good thing we caught a lot of fish today, huh, Sophie? *Sophie: Yes, Mary, and that's ''exactly what we're gonna have today! *Jay: Yay!! Right on time! *(the camp counselors put the plates full of live seafood on the table) *Chris: Mmm. That looks good. Danielle. *Danielle: Yes, Chris? *Chris: Can I start eating now? *Danielle: No, you can't. *Chris: Why not? *Danielle: Because you have to wait till we can all eat, not to just start eating when nobody else is eating. *Chris: Fuck! I should start eating right now and it's gonna taste good. *Danielle: Hey! What the hell was that?! Chris, I told you to wait but you yelled at us! That is unacceptable! *Yang: Now you'd better shut the hell up and not talk too much, okay?! *Chris: Well, okay. (he keeps his mouth shut) *(wipes to the camp counselors putting the last two plates full of live seafood on the table) *Female counselor: Here you go. All set. *Rachel: Thanks. *Female counselor: You're welcome. *Chris: Now can I start eating. *Danielle: Yes, you may. *Chris: Okay. Let's do it. Quote 2: * (the vampires walk into the hospital after Chris is in bed) * Francis: Do you think we're gonna murder somebody? * Blanche: They're absolutely irritating. Let's murder them now! * Alfred: Get 'em!! * (monitors beeping and babies crying in background) * Francis: Over there!! * (the vampires go to the room and find Chris) * Chris: (shrieking and looking at the vampires) ''AAHHHH!!!!' Get away from me!! * (cuts to Mary, Rachel, Aidan, Florence, and Yang at the park) * Yang: Oh, dear! Chris is in danger! Hurry! Get your morphing watches ready! * Rachel: All right! * Gothel: What? Oh! Below decks, hurry! Close the hatches! Transcript